KinglerMaster's RB Walkthrough/Pewter Gym
This is the first section of the Red and Blue walkthrough. It covers everything from Pallet Town to Pewter Gym. Introduction We start the game with a small introduction. After that, a menu brings up. Under Options, you may change a few things, but all you should change is the text speed, which should be changed to fast if you don't want to take your time during the game. Then, press New Game. A man called Professor Oak shows up. He welcomes you to the world of Pokémon, and then shows you a Nidorino, which is one of these many Pokémon. Then, he asks your name and your rival's name. In this walkthrough, we'll be calling your rival Blue. After that, you are transported to the world of Pokémon! Pallet Town Available Pokémon *'Fishing' **Old Rod ***Magikarp (100%, L5) **Good Rod ***Goldeen (50%, L10) ***Poliwag (50%, L10) **Super Rod ***Poliwag (50%, L15) ***Tentacool (50%, L15) *'Gift Pokémon' **Bulbasaur (One, L5) **Charmander (One, L5) **Squirtle (One, L5) Items *Poké Ball (Obtained from Professor Oak after defeating Blue on Route 22 if the player has bought no Poké Balls and has added no caught data to the Pokédex) *Pokédex (Obtained from Professor Oak after giving him the Parcel) You start out in your room. Before you get downstairs, open your PC and grab the Potion in there. Potions can heal a Pokémon's HP, so they come in handy when your Pokémon have low health. Then go downstairs, and your mom will tell you that Professor Oak is going to give you a Pokémon. Go outside now to go look for him. However, he isn't there. Maybe he's outside of town! So go up north, into the tall grass...and the professor appears! He says that going in tall grass is dangerous, and you should never go in it without a Pokémon. Then, he brings you to his lab to get one. Blue is there, and he wants a Pokémon. He'll get one like you, but you get to pick first. You have three choices; Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Bulbasaur is a Grass type, Charmander is a Fire type, and Squirtle is a Water type. After you choose your starter, Blue chooses the one with a type advantage over yours. So if you chose Bulbasaur, he chooses Charmander; If you chose Charmander, he chooses Squirtle; And if you chose Squirtle, he chooses Bulbasaur. If you chose Bulbasaur: Charmander L5 (Scratch, Growl) If you chose Charmander: Squirtle L5 (Tackle, Tail Whip) If you chose Squirtle: Bulbasaur L5 (Tackle, Growl) It's an easy battle. Blue will focus on the non-damaging moves (Growl or Tail Whip), so don't worry. Just make sure you use that Potion when you need to. It might be nice to use 1 or 2 non-damaging move(s). It should be an easy battle, but if you lose, unlike other battles, you do not lose money; you just don't get any money or EXP. Just notice, that if you lose other battles, you will lose money. The EXP will also be handy, because it'll get you to Level 6. Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, and Venusaur Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard Squirtle, Wartortle, and Blastoise Route 1 Viridian City Back to Pallet Town Revisit Route 1 Route 22 (Part 1) Route 2 (South) Viridian Forest Route 2 (North Pewter City Pewter Gym